


Sabé's biggest regret.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Anakin has seen into his own future.Or has he?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The dead lined the streets as Anakin walked through, his eyes a dark yellow and orange. He was a Sith. He'd killed younglings, those not even old enough to be full Jedi. Everyone moved out of his way as though he were a god. Not just any god, the god of the underworld, the god of the dead. The one that filled their nightmares and brought nothing but pain and sorrow to each and every one of them.

The sky was dark and the stars had seemed to have gone out. Not a drop of hope remained. Not a fragment of color. He still remembered the first time he'd entered this world, the world of the Jedi and now he was leaving it, not a Jedi anymore but a Sith Lord, Lord Darth Vader. Anger, pain, sorrow flooded his mind, all those emotions were on the road to becoming more and more evil. He hated it and yet he loved how powerful he felt at the same time. He was screwed up. Emotionally, physically. Everything about him that had belonged to Anakin Skywalker was dead, if he looked in the mirror right now he wouldn't recognize himself. He was something else, no longer a man.

He was a beast, someone to be feared and ran away from. Children would scream when they saw him in the streets, parents would pull their children away from him as he moved, frightened that they would be next to go because of his dark deeds. Time and time again he would watch light leave their eyes. Time and time again they would cry and scream and beg him to stop murdering them, taking them away from life and yet he did not care in the least. He didn't care for anything or anyone anymore. 

Sometimes he often imagined what it might be like to die. Yet he knew now that was never going to be an option for him. He was better than death, more powerful, stronger than anything or anyone that had ever come before now. He could bring balance and order to the force. Overthrow everything and anyone in his way. Be the ultimate ruler of the galaxy. It didn't frighten him, it made him feel more and more powerful. As if this was always meant to happen. As if it had been waiting for him, right from the start of his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin Skywalker awoke with a start. His torso dripping in sweat. That dream, well nightmare in fact had made him confused, broken even. He didn't understand it, he didn't understand anything anymore now. He grabbed his robe from the side of the bed and made his way quickly from the house, noticing Padme's bodyguard and he was pretty sure lover at this point coming over to him.

''Everything alright Ani?'' Sabé asked, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at the young Jedi in training. There seemed to be something bothering him. Granted she didn't know him as well as Padme or Obi-Wan did but she knew that much.

Anakin thought for a moment or two, debating whether or not to tell her the truth.

''I had another dream, like the ones I used to have about my mother before she died.'' He remembered that day, he remembered his actions and he regretted it. He regretted allowing himself to become so angry and do so many cruel things and yet he'd been damaged badly by the death of Shmi. He often missed her, of course he would but he knew he had to move on from it.

He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling sweat still coming off of him. A soft sigh left his lips.

''What happened?''

The young woman asked, tilting her head to the side and giving his shoulder a small squeeze. 

''What did you see?''

''..I..''

''It's okay, you can tell me..''

She tried again, moving her arms around her friend in a backwards sort of hug just in case something was seriously wrong. 

''I killed her..I fought with him..''

''Who?''

''Padme...I killed her..and..I fought with Obi-Wan..'' A tear raced down the Jedi's cheek. 

Sabe's eyes widened for a moment.

''Anakin.. this doesn't always show the true future..I know you'd never do either of those things..'' 

''I need to get out of here..

''Ani..no.''

Yet maybe it was her worry for him or her unsaid love for Padme that caused her to allow him to go. 

Yet she felt sure as his ship pulled away that it would always be her biggest regret.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Obi-Wan had awoken Anakin had been gone for hours. He instantly felt something was wrong. He could always tell when it came to Anakin and not just because of the force. They had a bond much much stronger than any type of force. Every time he looked at his padawan he felt better about the way he was, the way they both were. Every time he glanced at him, the light reflecting through Anakin's beautiful eyes he just felt like one day there would be balance to the force. That one day the Sith would be destroyed and everything would be alright. It was a lot to think about, especially when it came to one person but there was no one else, there had never been anyone else he had cared about that much, or ever would care about. 

''Anakin?''

He made his way to his Padawan's room, noticing a letter on the bed and reading it. Anakin had gone, he'd had yet another nightmare, honestly Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by this but he was instantly worried. Anakin was reckless, the most reckless person he'd ever known and even though it was one of the things he loved most about him it was also one of the things he hated the most. He'd once not believed that training Anakin was a good idea. Yet he was glad he'd had the opportunity to do so. Life without Anakin would be meaningless, he'd lost Qui-Gon Jinn and he couldn't lose him.

The Jedi Master made his way as quickly as possible to Padme's living quarters and knocked on the door, trying his best to not bang. He needed her help. He was panicking.

''Padme?''

He breathed a sigh of relief when the dark haired woman opened the door. Thank god.

''What is it?''

She tilted her head to the side, concern going over her pale face.

''It's Anakin.. he was having nightmares, one of them seems to have gotten to him badly, he's left.''

Padme tensed, Anakin was like a younger brother to her. She needed him, they all needed him, surely whatever it had been could be sorted out. 

She still remembered when she had met the young boy. He'd been so innocent and so small and now he'd grown up into a man, yet there were still signs of the boy he had once been. Sometimes she wished she saw more of him.

''Give me five minutes to dress into something else and I'll be right with you. We can take my cruiser and go and find him. Alert Sabe for me?''

She asked and smiled at his nod before she made her way into her chambers. Changing out of her gorgeous silk dress into something much more appropriate for travelling. Letting her hair fall down her shoulders in loose brown curls. There was no need for her to put on a stance right now. Everything set for today could wait. Anakin came first. She didn't want him to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to be doing the right thing. He just had to be. His mother had died, he had seen that in a dream, a vision and it had come to pass. Anakin remembered holding her in his arms as she had died. It had broken him. More than he could say. Yet the thought of him becoming a Sith Lord was too painful for him to actually imagine. That wasn't him, surely that wasn't him. Surely it was something else, perhaps a warning. He didn't know, everything just made him want to scream out. He wanted to go back and yet he knew he never could. 

The thought of going to another realm made him tense but he knew this was the right thing to do, put as much space between himself and the others as possible. 

{More coming soon}


End file.
